Bodi (Rock Dog)
Bodi is a main protagonist of the movie Rock Dog. Counterparts (Do not edit, but you can add) * Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series) * Ten Cents (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) * Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) * Wilson (Chuggington, both wear red) * RS Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends) * Christopher Mello (Garfield: The Movie (2004)) * Sawtooth (Wacky Races) * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) * The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) * Arthur Read (Arthur) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Arnold (Hey Arnold) * Doug Funnie (Doug) * Martin Prince (The Simpsons) * Peter Griffin or Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Bobby Hill (King of the Hill) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Kirby (Kirby) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Winnie the Pooh (When We Were Very Young) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures) * Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Noddy (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Bhairon Singh (PeeKay (2014)) * Big Bird, Ernie, or Elmo (Sesame Street) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians (2012)) * Turbo (Turbo (2013)) * Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Dusty Crophopper (Planes) * Casey Jr. (Casey Jr. and Friends) * Diggs the Backhoe Loader (Construction Site) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Willy the Bee (Maya The Bee) * Bob (Bob the Builder) * Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) * Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Counterparts (Girl Version) * Emily, Lady or Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) * Lillie Lightship (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) * Rebecca or Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station) * Confetti Carnival (Lalaloopsy) * Diamond Tiara - her younger counterpart from the same series. * Rarity or Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) * Birdo or Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Wendy Testaburger, Heidi Turner or Liane Cartman (South Park) * Cleo De Nile (Monster High) * Blossom (PowerPuff Girls) * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Heather, Dakota, Ella, or Jen (Total Drama) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Rosetta (Disney Fairies) * Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Nazz (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Tessie Bear or Dinah Doll (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Piper Perfect (Wacky Races Forever Pilot) * Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) * Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Sibella (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) * Lin Chow Bang, Toula or Pauly's Girlfriends (from Cult Pizza) (Fat Pizza) * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Edith (Despicable Me) * Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians) * Lucy Van Pelt ( The Peanuts Movie) * Willa (Willa's Wild Life) * Kenzie Bell (Game Shakers) * Princess Prettyhead (The 7D) * Judy (Junior Undercover Digital Youth) Cooper (K.C. Undercover) * Lori Loud or Leni Loud (The Loud House) Category:Rock Dog Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonist Category:Funny Characters